


he always liked roses. - a Falsettos Fanfiction

by Stale_turtles



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, Falsettos - Lapine/Finn (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 08:52:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stale_turtles/pseuds/Stale_turtles





	he always liked roses. - a Falsettos Fanfiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marvin met Whizzer in a local flower shop, buying flowers for his wife. 
> 
> He was breathless when he saw him. Everything about him seemed perfect, his eyes, his hair, and god, his body. 
> 
> Whizzer seemed like the perfect man for him

Every day was the same to Marvin. Wake up, go to work, come home, do nothing, and go back to sleep. It was simply repetitive, reliving the same boring day with of his wife and his son. He would come home to Trina making dinner and Jason playing chess by himself.

Marvin wanted change, just something different then the boring, late dinners with his family. The same boring conversation at the dinner table.

He unlocked the door and entered the living room. The game was on, and Jason was sprawled on the couch watching it. He heard the commentary and rolled his eyes, he never did like baseball. Marvin huffed, dragging his feet all the way to his and Trina's room. He threw his suitcase against the soft carpet and flopped onto the bed, almost too tired to function. He sat there peacefully for a few seconds, his mind wandering off to a place where he had no worries. No Trina to deal with, no Jason to nag.

"Marvin? Dear?" He heard his wife's voice echo from the kitchen.

Marvin groaned and pushed himself off of the bland striped comforter. He dragged himself to the kitchen, seeing Trina in her usual light salmon apron. The rough rooster design in the bottom left corner made him laugh almost every time. Her pecan colored hair was tied up messily, and flour splattered across her face. At least he hopes it's flour.

'Why did I ever marry her?'

"How was work, Marv?" She beamed, her perpetual cherry tone, ringing in his ears.\

He mentally growled at the name.

"It was fine. What are we having tonight?" Marvin replied blankly.

"Chicken Alfredo."

"Delicious."

And with that, Marvin endured the same night he has for the past 5 years.

\--

uhhh forgive me I'm a wattpad writer and this is gross and short ksdjkadjkljsda


End file.
